Cake and Presents
by TheGirlInWonderland
Summary: It's Tino's birthday, and he's spending it with Berwald.


Tino's eyes widened when he spotted the slice of cake in the bakery window. It looked like perfection. White cake cut cleanly so it tapered to a fine point. There was a smooth section of strawberries in between the two layers. On top there was a swirl of whipped cream and a single, deliciously red strawberry.

"Sve, can I have it?" he asked sweetly desperate, blue eyes wide.

Berwald looked down at him impassively. "Yeah, sure."

Two minutes and one flustered bakery cashier later, Tino was seated at a small wooden table, a fork in one hand and a wide smile on his face. In less time than any sane person would think possible, the pristine piece of cake was gone.

"Uwah, that was delicious!" Tino sat back and patted his stomach. "Sve? Can I have the whole cake?"

"We have tea at home."

"You're right; we should eat it at home. Did Arthur send in that shipment of Earl Grey?" Tino asked brightly, pulling on his coat.

"Yeah. Wait here."

Tino ignored the order, slipping his now-mittened hand into Berwald's bare one as he walked toward the register. The girl at it straightened up, her eyes wide and frazzled.

"We'll have that cake." Berwald gestured at it.

"Is it a birthday?" the girl asked nervously.

"Yeah."

Tino looked up at him. "Sve?"

Berwald ignored him, looking at the girl when she asked him if he wanted to buy some candles. Her voice was soft and thin, with an odd accent.

"No thanks."

The girl nodded and handed him the boxed cake, carefully placed in a bag. Berwald handed her a single, ridiculously large bill. Her eyes widened.

"Keep the change," he said, then turned and walked out, the doorbell tinkling brightly.

"But..."

"Sve's just nice like that." Tino smiled at the stuttering girl before following Berwald out of the shop.

"They were good people, weren't they, big brother?" she asked a blond man, who was methodically going around the small bakery, picking up abandoned plates.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered.

* * *

"Sve, who's birthday is it?" Tino asked, trailing alongside Berwald in the early December chill.

"Put on your scarf. You'll catch cold." Berwald handed him a powder blue scarf and a white hat, which Tino took.

"Ivan has a birthday in December, doesn't he? Is he celebrating early? It's on the 30th, right? Alfred and Matt's aren't until July, and Arthur's… when is Arthur's anyway? Feliks's is in August right?" Tino kept up the constant stream of questions as they walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

"Tino," Berwald said.

"Yeah?" Tino looked up at him, cheeks pink.

"It's your birthday today."

Tino's eyes widened. "Oh! You're right Sve! I forgot; I wonder how old I am."

"I don't know."

"Sve, I thought you knew everything about me!"

"I forgot."

Tino laughed, high and bright. "Touché."

They arrived at a cozy white house. "We should paint our house pink, like Feliks," Tino said.

"No."

"You're right, that only suits him. Could we paint it yellow?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Let's go to the store tomorrow!"

"We can't."

"Your party is tomorrow, and it's too cold out."

"My party is tomorrow?

"Yeah."

"Was it supposed to be a surprise?"

"No."

"Okay." Tino unlocked the front door and they stepped inside, stamping the cold and a thin layer of snow off of their shoes.

"Do you want me to make you some tea?" Berwald asked.

"No, I can make it better than you. You can cut us some cake!"

"Do you want my strawberry?"

"Is that even a question? Of course I do!"

"Okay. Are you cold?"

"My toes are a little bit. But I'm fine Sve! Go cut the cake!"

Berwald walked into the kitchen and picked two plates out of the cabinet. Each cup, plate, and bowl they owned was different. Today, there was a plate with a delicate cherry blossom pattern around the edge, painted a pretty pink, and one shaped like a tomato, from Kiku and Antonio respectively.

Tino picked out a coffee mug in the shape of a hamburger, from Alfred, and a crimson red tea cup, from Yao. The tea pot was from Ivan, and had a sunflower on it, in the brightest yellow Tino had ever seen.

When he walked into their handkerchief of a dining room, he saw a box on his seat. It was snow white, with a big blue bow. He put down the tea set and looked at Berwald.

"Sve?"

"I got a present for you," Berwald answered.

"Can I open it now?"

"We haven't had cake."

"Sve? Please?"

Berwald seemed to think for a moment, and ran a hair through his hair. "Yeah, sure."

Needing no further encouragement, Tino ripped into the present, sending paper and ribbon flying. He lifted the top off of the box, and picked up his present.

"Sve, I love it!" he practically squealed. It was a pink bunny, with a wide face and ears that stood up on their own. It had thick arms and legs, with a big black bowtie around its fat neck.

"What will you name him?" Berwald asked.

Tino lifted the bunny above his head and studied it, carefully pondering.

"He seems sweet, so I'll name him Honey!" Tino giggled. "And what's that thing Kiku said, you add it to a name if they're cute?"

"-chan."

"Honey-chan! That'll be his name! Thank you Sve!" Tino threw his arms around Berwald's neck and planted a big kiss right on his lips, crushing Honey-chan between their chests.

Berwald looked surprised for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around Tino's waist and smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

Author's Note- This is just a short little Sufin one-shot I wrote a while ago. If you would please review, I would really appreciate it. I'll be posting another chapter of Locked Within a Mind soon, I just sent the chapter off to my beta. I actually have a really long list of Hetalia pairings I need to write, and I'm taking requests! Just PM me, and we can work something out!


End file.
